The life of McKenzie-Dawson
by Reba87
Summary: It is about the everyday life of Caroline & Kate McKenzie-Dawson, and the family around them.
1. Chapter 1

"Kate? Kate, I'm home" Caroline calls through the house. Caroline hears a thump, she turns around and looks at Lawrence, who had just dropped his school bag on the floor, and he shrugs pushing his way past his mother. Caroline rolls her eyes, drops the keys into the dish and walks into the kitchen, wondering where her wife was.

Caroline sees her son in the fridge, "You'll have to go and pick your bag up" "Yeah, whatever mum" she hears from the fridge. "Caroline?" She looks towards the study, and there she is, the love of her life, Kate. Caroline smiles, places her briefcase and handbag on the kitchen table, walks over to her wife and wraps her arms around her for a hug. "That bad of a day eh?" Kate asks, Caroline looks into the eyes of Kate and nods. Kate can see how tired Caroline is, and she worries if Caroline is pushing herself too much.

Kate looks behind Caroline and notices Lawrence in the fridge; "Lawrence, supper is not even ten minutes away, couldn't you wait?" "Huh, yeah, whatever" Kate rolls her eyes and gives Caroline a peck on the cheek as she sweeps past. "Where is my little girl?" Caroline asks. Kate points upstairs. "She's has had a bad day, teething can be such an issue" Caroline smiles, it had been a while, but remembers that stage fondly, and she is a little happy to be going back through it with Flora, even if this time she is a bit older.

"Mum? Can I take my supper into the lounge? I want to watch TV" Caroline looks at Kate, then back at Lawrence, shaking her head. "Lawrence, the rule has always been that we eat supper as a family, all together, and that is never going to change" Lawrence hangs his head, plonks himself down on the settee, and pulls out his phone. Caroline watches Kate as she pulls a casserole out of the oven, smelling in the aroma.

As they all sit down for supper, a cry comes through the baby monitor. The girls smile at each other. Caroline places her napkin on the table, "I'll go" and before Kate could say anything Caroline was gone. Caroline walks into Flora's room, and she notices the little girl light up when she sees her mummy. Caroline picks Flora up, gives her a kiss on the head, and then places Flora on the change table. Caroline sits down at the table with Flora in her lap. "Do you want me to take her?" Kate asks, Caroline shakes her head, with a little smile on her face, Kate smiles back. "Mum can I go now?" Lawrence whinges, while looking at his mum, Caroline nods, and Lawrence walks away, leaving his plate on the table.

The two sit in bed, Kate on her tablet, and Caroline on her iPad "So what actually happened at work today?" Kate asks without looking up from Facebook. "Yeah, well, I had another two staff members call in sick, and one who had to leave after lunch time because she was really unwell, and we were that desperate, I had to teach" Kate gives her wife a cheeky smile. "Before you ask, and I can tell by your smile, it was PE" Kate lets out a little laugh at her wife, Caroline playful hits Kate's leg. "You, my wife, you were teaching PE today, god I would of loved to see that" Kate tells her with a playful smirk on her face. "What did you make them do?" Caroline looks at Kate over her glasses "I made them run laps of the oval" Kate lets out a laugh "I bet that went over well!" Caroline smiles "None of them dared to whinge about it, because they knew they would be in bigger trouble" Kate shakes her head, places her tablet on the nightstand, leans over to Caroline and gives her a kiss, "Evil, just plain evil, goodnight, I love you" "goodnight sweetheart, I love you too" Caroline sat there basking in the thought of how well the PE lesson went, and thinking about how at times she actually missed teaching. She then places her iPad down, turns off her lamp, and cuddles down into bed with Kate, draping her arm over her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline is in the shower when she hears her phone ringing. "Kate, honey? Could you get that please?" as she is stepping out of the shower, Kate is standing in the doorway looking her wife up and down; holding out the phone. "Beverly" Caroline grabs the towel, wraps it around her and puts the phone up to her ear. "Beverly? How can I help you?" "Caroline, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time? Anyway, Helena has called in sick, and because we have that cold going around the staff, we are out of substitute teachers, what are we going to do?" Caroline sits on the bed, thinking. "Beverly, I need to call you back" Caroline tells her assistant.

Kate leans in the doorway of the bathroom "What is wrong honey?" she asks with a concerned look on her face; "We have another teacher off sick today, and there are no more substitutes left, I would take over Helena's chemistry lessons, but I have 3 meetings today, including one with the board" Kate looks at her wife; "You may not agree with this idea completely, but why don't I go in today; its our only option" Caroline looks at Kate "One issue, little madam" "Well, maybe between you, me and Beverly, I think we can handle her" Kate says with a smile on her face. Caroline proceeds to call Beverly back, with the plan. "She's in, Beverly would love to look after Flora at the times that I cannot" Caroline tells Kate with a smile. "Great, we'll have to get ready then!" Kate says joyfully.

"Kate, Caroline, hello" Beverly welcomes the couple. By this point Lawrence had escaped the couple after walking through the door. He wouldn't be seen dead walking in behind his mother, stepmother and his half sister. "Beverly, I hope everyone has agreed to the changes?" Beverly nods, "yes, we've somehow managed to make it work" Kate smiles. Caroline ushers Kate and Flora into her office, where Kate places Flora on the floor and pulls out some of Flora's toys, placing them around the baby, on the floor. "Right, so you have her for first period, I then come and sit with her for second and morning tea, while you are in your first meeting, then that is when Beverly takes over until lunch, and then after lunch Beverly has her again" Caroline nods, she is looking forward to spending sometime with Flora, even if she also has to work. Kate gives Caroline a kiss, and she leans down and kisses Flora on the head. As she head to the door, she looks back at both of her girls and smiles.

Caroline is lying on the floor playing with a giggling Flora when there was a knock at her office door, as she is trying to stand she yells "yes, come in" the door opens and Caroline straightens up her skirt, surprised to see a board member standing in the door way. "Todd, nice to see you" Caroline extends her hand to the man, they shake and Todd smiles at her. Caroline leads Todd to her desk "So Todd, we have the meeting at 11:00, I was just wondering why you are here now?" Caroline asks whilst trying to ignore the shrills of laughter coming from her daughter. Todd looks at Flora then back at Caroline confused "Well, um, Caroline, I needed to discuss the scholarships for next year" Caroline nods, she opens the filing cabinet under her desk and pulls out a couple of files, handing them over to Todd. "One thing we need to discuss in the board meeting, it the need for more substitute staff, Kate is actually teaching today, because we where that desperate, and that is why I have my little Flora" Todd smiles.

The bell rings, and minutes later Kate comes rushing through Caroline's' door "Sorry, I got caught up" Caroline smiles, she gives Kate a kiss "no, it's fine" Beverly appears at the door "Caroline, Gerald is here for your first meeting" Caroline nods, and with that she picks up her notes and files and leaves her office, ready to sit through a boring budget meeting; although during the whole meeting, Caroline's mind was elsewhere.

Just prior her second meeting Caroline realises she forgot an important file, she dashes to her office, where she finds Kate playing with Flora, "Hi, sorry, but I forgot a file" she goes to her desk, moving around books and other paper, wishing that she was a little bit more organised, eventually locating the file, she goes to rush out the door, "Love you" she says to Kate, "I love you too, good luck" Caroline leaves the office with a smile on her face.

By the end of the day both ladies were tired, and ready to go home when Caroline's phone rings. She looks at it, Gillian. "Gillian, hello" Caroline rolls her eyes at Kate "Caroline, hey, hi, umm, I really don't know what to say to you, but it's John" "What about John?" Caroline asks and Kate stands up and moves next to her wife, taking her hand. "Oh nothing serious, he is just being an arse" Caroline lets out a heavy sigh and leans her head on Kate's shoulder. "Gillian, I appreciate the phone call, but to tell you the truth, I've had a big day at work, and also he is not my problem" Kate squeezes Caroline's hand to reassure her that she is doing the right thing.

"Caroline, Kate, where were you today?" the girls had hardly walked in the door when they found Celia standing at the foot of the stairs looking concerned. "Hi Mum, Kate had to come and teach today, we were desperate" Celia smiles and asks "And what about our little madam?" "She was well looked after, not only by the both of us, but Beverly helped too" Kate told her. Celia takes Flora out of Caroline's arms and sits down with her cooing at her. "Celia, when did the two of you get back?" Kate asks her mother-in-law, Celia looks up from Flora, "Oh, umm, about 45 minutes ago, Alan, he is in the flat, he is unpacking" Caroline smiles at her mother, "It's good to have you home mum" "You could of called me and told me that you were in a pickle with little madam here, we would've come home earlier to help out" "Caroline shakes her head, "It's fine mum, I enjoyed my time with Flora"

Caroline finds Kate in their bedroom lying across their bed, Caroline lies down next to her, she looks at her wife; "why are we laying down?" Kate smiles and kisses her "I've forgotten how tiring teaching can be" Caroline rolls over and places her arm over Kate, "you know, Mum has Flora right now, we could, you know, have some us time" Kate laughs "I would love to but I am just too tired" Caroline laughs and the two proceed to lay on the bed kissing.

Caroline is awoken by a bang of a door. She didn't realise that she'd fallen asleep, or that Kate did for the fact of the matter, she rises off the bed, trying not to wake Kate up, and she heads down stairs, where she sees Lawrence. "Hello, how was Angus?" he shrugs and heads up to his room. Caroline can feel something playing at her feet; she looks down to find Flora had scooted from the kitchen. She picks up the little girl and gives her a kiss on the head, and Flora snuggles in close to Caroline.

Caroline walks into the kitchen where she finds Celia cleaning up. "Oh, so we are up now?" Celia asks Caroline smiles at her mum, "We didn't mean to fall asleep, we were just that tired" "Supper is in the oven for the two of you, madam has been feed, as well as both Alan and I" "Thanks mum" Caroline places Flora on the floor and she heads to the oven, as she sits down she feels a hand run across her back. "Kate, dear, sit down, I'll get your supper for you" Kate smiles at Celia as she takes a seat across from her wife.

"Do you want me to take madam up and give her a bath?" Celia asks the girls, they look at each other, Kate looks at her watch "No, it's fine Celia, it can wait until tomorrow, one of us will take her to bed soon, but again, thank you for the offer" Celia nods, walks over to Caroline and kisses her on the head "Right I better be getting back to Alan then" "Thank you mum for watching Flora Mum, it really means a lot to us" "that's alright dear, I'm happy to help" and with that Celia walks out of the door.

Caroline is sitting in the armchair with Flora on her lap, she is reading Laura's Star, when she notices Kate standing at the door, she gives her wife a quick grin and keeps reading. Kate cannot believe how lucky she is to have two beautiful girls in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline is standing in the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand. "Mum?" she looks up from the paper, "Mum? Can I go to dad's this weekend?" "Sure, I can't see why not, that is if Dad is okay with it" Lawrence grins "Great I'll text him now" and he goes back to the lounge room. Caroline is glad that John didn't follow through with the threat of custody of Lawrence, instead both managing to work out an agreement that Lawrence could visit his dad at anytime, just as long as he was okay with it. "He is fine with it mum" she heard shouted from the lounge room. "What is he shouting about?" Kate asks as she walks in with Flora. "He is going to John's for the weekend" "Oh, okay, that may work with my plans then" Caroline looks at her wife confused "Plans?" "Yeah, umm, well, I wanted for us to start Christmas shopping as soon as we can, because Mum sent me a text not that long ago, her and my step dad are coming over for Flora's first Christmas, and she really wants to meet the rest of the family"

Caroline nods at her wife, "just one major issue, I still have no idea where we are spending Christmas day, don't get me wrong, I am hoping that we can have it here, but I'm sure that Gillian is going to put up a fight about it" Kate places Flora into her highchair and walks over to Caroline, she wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her close, "Sweetie, I don't mind where we spend Christmas, just as long as we are together" Kate pulls Caroline into a kiss. "Eww, seriously?" Lawrence exclaims, "Mum we need to go or I'll be late for my maths test" Caroline looks at the clock behind Kate "Bugger, I love you, I'll call Gillian to talk about Christmas, and try and tell her that we have a lot more room here than what she does" "That would be great Caroline, right, well, I love you too, and I'll talk to you later" Caroline gives Kate a quick peck on the cheek, and as she walks past Flora she kisses her head.

Caroline sits at her desk during lunchtime, she pulls out her phone and brings up Gillian's name, she takes a deep breath and presses call. "Gillian, hello, Caroline here" "Caroline, hi, hello" "I'm just calling to discuss Christmas plans with you, you see, the thing is that it is Flora's first Christmas, as I'm sure you know, but also Kate's mum is coming over, William will be home too, and you know, that, maybe, we could have a big family Christmas at mine" Silence. "I'll, I'll have to get back to you on that Caroline, I am not sure yet, I'll have to talk to the others" Gillian replies. 'It's something' Caroline thinks to herself "We'd love to see you all, and little Emily too, but yeah, let me know" "Right, will do, bye Caroline" "Bye Gillian" Caroline then sends a quick text to Kate " _Not sure yet. Xxx_ "

Caroline walks in the door completely exhausted, she sees Alan sitting in the lounge room, and Flora sitting on the floor playing. "Hello Alan" "oh, hello dear, you're a bit late aren't you?" Caroline forces a smile, "Parents evening" Alan nods, "uh Alan, where are mum and Kate?" "Celia is in the flat, she is on the phone to your Marilyn, and Kate? She is up having a bath, she has a pretty bad day with Flora today, said it was the teeth again" "okay, thanks, you don't mind watching Flora for a bit longer?" "No, it's fine love" Caroline leaves the room, drops her bag at the foot of the stairs and goes up to her room.

She finds Kate in the bath of their bathroom; "Kate, I'm home" she walks into the doorway and leans against the wall, taking in the beauty that is in front of her. Kate's eyes open, she looks at Caroline a soft hello comes out. Caroline goes over and kneels down next to the bathtub and gently leans over Kate and kisses her. Caroline shifts to sit better, and holds her hand out for Kate to take, "How was today?" Caroline sighs "a bit better than what it has been" Kate runs her finger down the side of Caroline's face, leaving a wet streak running down her face. Caroline is tempted to climb into the bathtub, but that requires energy, which she had none, and also she preferred the view that she had anyway.

Caroline was curled up on the couch; Flora was sound asleep (successfully put to bed by Granddad Alan) when Kate decides to join Caroline. "Hey" Kate plonks down on the couch trying not to mess up Caroline's paperwork. She picks up a piece of paper, reading it; it was a job advert for the school. "I've been thinking" Kate looks at her wife while speaking "maybe I could be put on the register as a substitute teacher, but maybe I'll be better off at the bottom of the list, you know as in if you are really, really desperate" Caroline laughs "You realise that it is up to the board, and I'll need your resume, as well as a couple of references" Kate laughs, "yep, sure, I'll get on to it, who should I give it to? You or the bursar?" Caroline laughs, and hands her wife a piece of paper, pointing to the last two lines, Kate give her wife a sly smile and then kisses her.


End file.
